


What ifs

by Stachmou77



Series: Steve Whump (Stuckony) [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77
Summary: What if things went sideways.What if Death had enough of Steve cheating death. Or how many times Steve could have died in the MCU.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Whump (Stuckony) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956520
Kudos: 10





	1. The helicarrier (STUCKY)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles.  
> It's going to be dark and there may be no happy ending for each drabble.

Steve felt the glass give in under his body. He stilled, watching Bucky’s angry eyes stare at him. His friend still hadn’t noticed the predicament Steve was, and Steve wasn’t about to tell him. The words were at the tip of his mouth and they escaped him as he started falling.

“I love you, Buck.”

Exhilaration ran through his veins. Mixed with the adrenaline from the fight, Steve was on cloud 9 where everything felt so far away. His eyes stayed stuck on Bucky, who was still on the helicarrier. He didn’t try to move in a last attempt to soften the blow from the water. He could have dived and entered the water with ease. And maybe he could have survived.

Steve smiled softly.

The fall seemed to last forever. An eternity of peace. Time and space stretched as he lived his last moment. He wasn’t stressed about it at all. He had thought he’d die from the Valkyrie crash and he had lived on the edge during the war. There was no one more at peace with the mere thought of dying than Steve.

It was it. The end of Captain America and Steve Rogers. It didn’t leave a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

As his body hit the surface of the water, he heard Bucky’s voice from before the war. When Steve was a skinny, sickly boy who had a big mouth.

_“Let me help you Stevie. You don’t have to do it alone.”_

The last thing he heard was Bucky’s laugh.

He inhaled the water and drifted away.

Fin


	2. I am Iron Man (STONY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve may have broken a few promises before but this one he won't. He'd lay on a grenade to save everyone. It was time he proved Tony, he'd chose him over his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sad... *go hide being a door*

“I am Iron man,” Tony said through gritted teeth as he snapped.

Nothing happened. Thanos looked at him, shocked and relieved.

Tony whirled around, angst gripping his stomach. Everything was blurry around him and it had nothing to do with his concussion from the fight. He was the only one who could do it…Strange had said…

Steve.

Tony’s eyes widen when he saw Steve behind him. How come had he not noticed him before. Steve leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips, taking his breath away.

“My futurist, I’ll always love you.”

Tony took a step back, taken aback. What…he brought his gauntlet to his lips. Steve had kissed him. Steve had said…Tony blushed or was that the concussion, he didn’t know, but he felt warm and tingly inside. Steve had told him he loved him.

“That’s why I hope you’ll forgive me for being selfish again. I won’t be able to live if you are not in this world,” Steve finished with an enigmatic smile.

Tony’s thoughts came to a halt. Suspicion and dread paralyzed all of his limbs. His tongue was stuck in his mouth. He should say something or do something. It wasn’t supposed to end like this.

As Steve raised the gauntlet, he whispered. “My Icarus, promise me you’ll keep flying. From the sky above, I’ll keep an eye on you.”

He snapped.

As he did so a lot of things happened.

Tony lurched forward, grabbing Steve’s body.

Every enemy around them disappeared.

Tony kissed Steve, breathing in his last breath.

Steve’s body shook in his arms. Violent enough for Tony to use the full force of the armor to restrain him.

A blinded light exploded in the sky.

As the light disappeared, Tony gasped. Steve’s body was back to his former size. Tony chuckled wetly and kissed him again. He peered into his blue eyes for the last time and watched with bated breath as they lost their spark.

His body tensed so hard as he tried to stop himself from crushing Steve frail body in his arms. He wanted to rage, scream and cry. He wanted to go back to before and…and…and…it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair.

“I love you, Steve Grant Rogers,” he whispered. Tony looked up, tears finally running down his cheeks. “I hope you’ll wait for me.”


End file.
